clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 3 - Windy Path
Windy Path is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the third episode in Chapter 2: Get Exposure. During this adventure, the player must attempt to make the climb to Mt. Blizzard's peak with Rookie. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 2 - Better Yeti and be at least Rookie rank 4. Plot The adventure starts with a view of clouds snowing over Mt. Blizzard's peak, which then pans down to a large cannon. Rookie and Gary are standing nearby, the latter with the yeti scanner. Rookie is impressed by the cannon and is ready to use it to launch himself up the mountain, but Gary says the weather at the peak is getting worse, and neither Rookie nor the scanner will be safe. Rookie says he is fine due to him living on the mountain, and takes the scanner. Gary asks if he will wear something warmer, but Rookie says his shirt will keep him warm, and runs inside the cannon, and is launched up. Gary is not amused, and tells the player to go after him, but only by wearing warm clothing and a helmet. After such clothing is equipped, the player has to use the cannon to launch as well. Upon landing on the snowy mountainside, the player and Rookie come across multiple caves. Rookie wonders how they will reach the peak, and Gary exclaims the caves are possible signs of yetis. Rookie takes this literally and says to look for an actual sign pointing the way. To the east of the caves there is a stone with a mountain shaped marking on them, and a 3x3 grid of dots, three of the nine being filled in. The filled in dots mark which cave must be entered to progress. The first one is the cave on the right, which leads to a similar area with three more caves. The second one is the cave on the left, which leads to yet another area. The next cave is the middle one, but it is blocked by a large chunk of ice. Nearby there is a torch on the rocky wall, which can be picked and brought to the ice to melt it. Once it is melted Rookie enters the cave, and arrives at the summit, where strong winds are blowing. He proceeds to climb up in a spiral to the peak, tosses the yeti scanner over on a ledge, and climbs further, reaching the peak. Rookie tells the player to get out the camera, and as he says this, a wind blows snow off a rock with a yeti carving on it. As the player records, Rookie places a red flag on the peak, and says he made it thanks to the player and Gary. However, the winds blow stronger, sending the yeti scanner flying off the mountain. Gary asks what happened to the scanner, to which Rookie says he will go retrieve it, but Gary protests, and says the winds will become a storm soon, and the peak must be evacuated immediately before this happens. Rookie protests, but Gary stresses the fact that the chance of survival is low if he does not leave. Rookie complies while sulking, and tells the player to lead the way back down. After arriving back at Rookie's house, Rookie apologies to Gary, saying that he saw yeti stuff on the mountain. Gary says that unfortunately there is no proof without data from the scanner, but is thankful Rookie and the player are safe, and leaves. Rookie, although satisfied with the video that was recorded, wants to make Gary feel better. The player then receives 100 coins and 100 Rookie XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 140 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 100. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017